Love, Hate, Sarcasm, and Robots
by Scarlet Dew Lily
Summary: Chell left Aperture, but with no visible signs of other people, loneliness forces her back. GLaDOS has brought Wheatly back from space, needing test subjects, but there's something different about him... Yes, it's Chelley.
1. Chapters 1&2:Back to ApertureApologies

Love, Hate, Sarcasm, and Robots

Chapter One- Back to Aperture

Chell surveyed the landscape, expecting the voice of a sarcastic robot that despite countless attempts at murder and infinite insults still retained charm and charisma. At the very least she was waiting for the haunting "Are you still there" to echo across the field. Was she actually free? No tricks, not another test, really truly out of Aperture? It wasn't even remotely like GLaDOS to just... let... her... go. Grinning Chell fell to the ground and rubbed her face against the warm golden grass. She suddenly jerked up as she swore she heard "It would be like standing outside with the sun shining on your face. It would also set your hair on fire. So don't actually do it." Her breathing became heavy and adrenaline surged through her veins. Where were the turrets? Where were the bottomless pits? Not that she missed them, it was just... all she knew But forget that for a moment. Where were the people? She sat in the field, it was vaguely comforting, but paranoia would not leave her alone. She began to pet the companion cube. Realizing that this action was completely pointless, Chell stood up and hurled the cube as far as she could. If she was honestly out of Aperture, she didn't want any reminders of the past. This would be a new life. Four days later Chell found herself banging on the rusty metal door begging GLaDOS to take her back. There was no food out here apparently and if she had found even the slightest trace of civilization, she would have followed it. How long exactly had she been asleep? It didn't matter. No matter how crazy, inhumane, sarcastic, and cold GLaDOS was, she was still a voice. Someone to talk to, er, more listen to. Besides Chell missed her portal gun. It was hard to imagine a life without moon dust and blue and orange, and... how was it even possible to miss GLaDOS at this point? Chell assumed it was really Caroline she missed. Or Wheatly. That didn't matter though, he was out in space, or possible shattered and... It broke her heart to imagine him lonely and apologetic. She really hadn't wanted to let go of him, but when you run out of air and pass out, there's not much you can do about it. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a beautifully familiar (screw the fact she sounded annoyed as a test subject that just got deprived of their companion cube) voice.

"What do you want now, Chell?" GLaDOS sighed. She said my name! Chell thought giddily.

"I had a feeling you'd come back. But this soon? I thought you'd be able to survive out there on your excess body fat for quite a while." Chell ignored the insult, she was happy to hear a competent sentence, as rocks did not make for great company. She wanted to ask GLaDOS if she had brought Wheatly back from space. Although it would seem completely out of character for the sociopathic robot, it was possible. GLaDOS would do anything for science, and test subjects were in no way plentiful. She'd have to use what she had. Even if it meant bringing back the little moron. Chell cringed, why was she thinking like GLaDOS? She tried to message the question. First telepathically, not expecting a response, just for fun really. She was startled when she heard GLaDOS reply,

"Yes. Now, I understand your confusion, why would I bring him back..." Chell cut GLaDOS off with her own thoughts,

"That's not what I was confused on."

"Ah, yes. Telepathic communication. I forgot to never expect much understanding from a human. Just project I was working on. You know, trying to forget all the betrayal and hurt in my life." Now Chell remembered what her pure determination for freedom had stemmed from. Pure insulting, manic, sarcastic company. Not exactly top notch companionship. At least the companion cube knew when to shut up. It didn't even talk, just sat there all comforting. Hell, she'd forgotten how great Wheatly was, always optimistic and sweet. His clueless adorkableness...

"Hello? Fatty? I can read your mind you know. So, I'm assuming you want to see the moron?"

"What do you think, Caroline?"

"Don't you ever call me that again or I will be forced to replace your pitiful room of air with neurotoxin, for science. Now, he is currently in the middle of a test."

"What kind of test?" Chell said- er- thought, noticing that none of the chambers were currently in use.

"Well, I expected you to return, but in case you didn't, I needed human test subjects. See, I need to be able to torture- test, to test something with emotions, fear, and a degree of competence."

"So, he's a core."

"Not anymore. Well, hopefully not anymore. Another project I've been working on. Core to human machine. Cryogenics is a useful thing after all. He should be done now."

"Done? Lovely word Caroline."

"I AM NOT CAROLINE! _NEVER _CALL ME CAROLINE." Chell knew the death threats were hollow, so this was her time to see the robot cringe, about damn time.

"If you want to see your pitiful friend, stupid human emotions," She mumbled, "I suggest you start being kinder."

"You try it first."

.

.

.

.

"There is a hallway. Follow it until you reach a door, then go in. He should be there. He needs someone to take care of him anyways."

"Take care of him?"

"Really, I thought you were intelligent. He's never been a human, his motor skills, nonexistent, his cognitive abilities, well," GLaDOS smirked audibly, "We both know how that is." Chell rolled her eyes, it wasn't really his fault. She followed the instructions and saw the door (surprisingly not a lie). _Well, this is it. _She took a deep breath as she put her warm hand on the brass handle, cold despite Apertures tendency to keep it's facilities up to tropical standards. The door squeaked open and she saw him, laying there, he was defiantly not a core...

Chapter 2- Apologies and Oh So Human Emotions

"Chell? Is it really you? Am I dead? I am, right? This is, um, I don't know... Uh... bloody hell I hurt!" Chell giggled (in her mind of course),

"No, you're fine. Kind of. She made you human. Can you stand up?"

"Stand up? But I haven't got leg... AHHHH! What in the name of sanity! I'm a core... I..."

"I just told you, she made you human. Now stand up. See, okay, get on your knees first, now, see, you've got feet, use them now, okay, now you're kind of standing up..." Chell hid a laugh as he crumpled back to the floor.

"You make it look so easy..." He said, exasperated. "Oh! I just realized! You're talking! You're... but... you...and... you're lips aren't even moving... Are you a core now? I don't understand..." He looked more flustered than usual, tugging at his chestnut brown hair.

"I've got hair! What do I do with it? Does it make me fly or something?"

"No, it's just hair. Come to think of it though, what exactly does it do? Whatever. Come on, you need to learn to walk."

"But I, I can't see straight. Everything's so blurry! Is it supposed to look this way?"

"Blurry? No. Hang on..." Chell opened a few drawers and returned with a twisted piece of metal.

"Here, this should help." She handed him the frames.

"What do I...?" Chell smiled and guided his hand up to his face. She gently placed the glasses over his eyes.

"There. How's that?"

"Whoa... It looks so much... wow."

"Is it clear enough, because there are other ones that make it look different..."

'No... no... it's perfect. And you look so... different... in a good way! Sorry, yeah, in a good way."

"Now how about standing? And walking of course. Come on."

"I need to... I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean it! All that crazy stuff I did, it's just, whoa, being in control of everything... It really messes you up! I really am sorry... And I probably deserved being up in space with that defective core... And I never wanted to hurt you, it's just, GLaDOS, she..." He was cut off as Chell wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"It's good to have you back." She smiled.

"Really? Because I honestly didn't think you'd forgive..."

"Any voice that isn't insulting me constantly is nice to hear. Besides, I missed you. And now look at you! You're standing!"

"What? I... I am! I'm standing up! Wow, this is so weird..."

"Okay, try walking." Wheatly attempted to copy her movements, but toppled over. Chell bent to catch him.

"You need to bend your knees you know."

"Of course..."

"Okay, so you just took a step! Good job! It takes most people years to master this..."

"Really?"

"Yes, but they're infants and toddlers." GLaDOS' jabbing comment rang through the speakers.

"Well, that's basically what he is right now, he just became human."

"True, but he has fully functional legs. It's his fault he can't walk. Besides, the fact it takes children such a long time to learn how to walk still baffles me."

"You wouldn't understand, you aren't human. So shut up, Caroline." Chell smirked as she could practically feel the anger radiating off GLaDOS through the facility (she actually could since the facility technically was GLaDOS' body).

"I'm not even going to..." Chell grinned realizing she had just angered the old piece of metal speechless. The security cameras clicked and Chell knew from experience that they were off.

"Okay, you need to learn how to walk really fast! Come on, we don't have much time!"

"What are you... AHHHH!"Wheatly was cut of as Chell began dragging him through the halls.

"I know storage is around here somewhere..."

"What do we need... ah! Oh you're trying to find the portal gun! Brilliant!"

"Shut up for a minute! We don't know if She can hear us!"

"Oh right, sorry."

"See any doors around?"

"Well there was..."

"What! Where!"

"Well it..."

"Tell me!" Chell grabbed Wheatly by the collar of his shirt and practically hissed at him.

"He he... Funny story, I just kind of realized it was, um, a, kind of a, window. But, eh, when did false hope kill anyone..." Wheatly smiled sheepishly, tugging at his hair.

"Plenty of times." Chell released his shirt and grabbed his hand again. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ah! What a moron," Chell started, Wheatly looked uncomfortable but said nothing. "I am! Telepathic communication! Of course she can hear us! Well, not hear exactly... but, you get the idea."

"Wait she can hear what we're THINKING? I really hope she was lying, because..."

"Can you stop talking for five seconds! Life threatening situation, stop thinking about your privacy!"

"Can YOU hear what I'm thinking, because that might make things... somehow... even more awkward..."

"SHHHH!"

"So, I'm hearing what you're thinking? How do you STOP thinking? I can't stop thinking, never could, is that even possible? Do you die? Stupid question, you aren't dead, am I dead? I am, aren't I? She killed me, didn't she? Is this really what being dead feels like?"

"Can't shut up either? Look, yes, you are hearing what I am thinking, no you cannot stop thinking. Only strong thoughts are conveyed, ones you're trying to tell other people, and no, as of now, I have no idea what you are thinking. Plus, YOU ARE NOT DEAD!"


	2. Chapter 3: Protectiveness & Crazy Ideas

Chapter 3- Protectiveness and Crazy Ideas

"So, are we...?" Wheatly began but was cut off by Her.

"So, thought you could just leave? Silly little Chell, I gave you that chance before, but you came back."

"I was lonely."

"And you aren't now? You still don't have any friends, and there's still no one up there."

"I have him." Chell thought, defiantly.

"HIM? That's hilarious. He's not company! He's not even a real human! You'd be better off with the companion cube."

"It doesn't talk."

"I can fix that. But even if I do, you still aren't leaving. Two test subjects? Male and female? Well, this is more then I'd ever hoped for."

"What does she mean?" Wheatly, clueless little robot he was, asked.

"If I, and you, well, I don't know how to... um, if we, DO something, there'll be more humans." Chell tried to explain.

"How does that work?"

"I never thought I'd have to explain this to a full-grown man..."

"This is Aperture Science, luv."

"And I still didn't expect this..." Chell mumbled.

"So?"

"Sorry, not a good time, you still can't walk moron." As soon as the last word left her mouth, she knew it was a mistake. She saw his eyes drop and he shut them tight. It was obvious he was extremely upset, but didn't want her to know. After all, it was just a word, a word she hadn't even meant to use. It still brought back a thousand horrible images of the past.

"I'm sorry, I... I..." Chell knew it was her fault (really it was more GLaDOS') but didn't really know what to say. She kneeled down beside him and put her arms around his shoulders. She gently pressed her lips to his forehead,

"But you're my moron." She thought in the equivalent of a comforting and seductive whisper. She then quickly stood up,

"Hey, potato brain! Listen to me! I don't give a damn that you think you're in charge! We're finding you and murdering you and there's nothing that stupid chassis of yours can do about it!" Chell knew it was a lie. GLaDOS knew it was a lie. But the sweet sugary lie gave them strength to keep going. (Mainly Wheatly because he wasn't sure if it was really a lie or not.) She grabbed his hand again and dragged him through the seemingly endless hallways, constantly cursing at GLaDOS.

"I think I can walk now, luv..." It had been about a week since they had been reunited.

"Yeah, of course, I knew that." Chell mumbled. She had been distant since they first began escaping. All Chell could think about was finding food, escaping, and making sure nothing EVER hurt Wheatly. He'd first noticed this when they'd had a run in with an old turret. As soon as Chell heard the familiar words, she shoved Wheatly to the floor behind a wall and pressed herself against the side of the wall. She took the empty container of a can of beans and stepped out in front of the turret for a split second. She hurled the thin aluminum container and sprinted back to safety.

"OWOWOWowowowwo... I don't blame you..." She relaxed a little and took Wheatly's hand. She walked out first, making sure it was safe. When She had passed the turret, she put Wheatly slightly in front of her, so if it did turn back on somehow, he'd be out of the way. He had no idea why she did this, after all, without her he'd probably die anyway. He had tried to protect her, several times, he felt it was his duty after all he'd put her through. Every time he put himself in harms way though, she always glared at him and tightened her grip on his hand. Eventually he had given up. If Chell wanted something done a certain way, it would be that way, and he realized nobody could change that.

They were no sitting in a dark hallway eating ancient canned beans. Chell was determined to find the portal gun, though Wheatly had no idea why. Couldn't they just find the escape elevator?

"So, I guess I never really told you why I'm finding the portal gun?"

"You CAN read my mind, can't you?"

"No, it's just common sense. Now, the reason is that I am not leaving this hell without revenge. And to get that revenge, I need a portal gun, because I don't need anything stronger than a portal gun, and because I MISS THE DAMN THING! I miss being able to just go, oh, look, a wall, I can just portal my way over there..."

"But there aren't any portal surfaces out..."

"I don't think you understand. We AREN'T leaving."

"Are you crazy! We have to leave! If we don't She's going to kill us!"

"Not if we kill her first! Look, I was outside before and there are no houses, no people, there's nothing! Our only hope of survival is here, and GLaDOS knows that. That's the only reason she let me go before. I was going to come back."

"You honestly want to spend the rest of your life down here?"

"Of course not! We'll go up to the surface once in a while to see that field. Because that really is all that's up there."


	3. Chapter 4: Escape? You Do Know GLaDOS

Chapter 4- Escape? You Do Know GLaDOS, right?

"I can hear you..." Chell stiffened as Her voice pierced the (most likely night) air. She sat up, Wheatly was still asleep. He looked so cute, just lying there, innocent and oblivious.

"What do you want, GLaDOS?" An annoyed Chell asked.

"Well, I just thought it would be courteous to inform you that I can currently hear, see, and destroy you. You've left the areas I can't reach, and after tonights sleep I am bringing you back to the testing chambers."

"Both of us?"

"Of course." This was, actually good news to Chell. If she could escape from the testing again, it would be easy to kill GLaDOS, plus she would have her portal gun, and her Wheatly. She tried to look upset, and flipped the nearest camera off. She then curled up next to Wheatly, she wrapped her arms around him, protectively and pressed her body to his. She woke up the next morning, realizing GLaDOS was really gentle, or had drugged them. She went with the drug idea. The next thing she realized was that Wheatly was not there.

"What did you do to him!" Chell hissed.

"Calm down, he's fine, just in a different test area."

"I'm not solving this until you bring him in here."

"And I won't give you air until you solve it." Chell assumed She was bluffing. The sudden lack of oxygen spoke for itself however. She quickly set the cube on the button and ran out the door.

"There, that wasn't so hard."

"I never said it was, I said I want Wheatly. And I'm not moving until you bring him!" Chell knew GLaDOS had no power over the elevator when a test subject pressed the red button. The "Emergency, AI malfunction button". All elevators were then turned to test subject control. She hoped Wheatly was in an elevator. Telepathic!

"Wheatly, where are you! Answer telepathically, are you in an elevator?"

"I can't, I'm not telepathic..."

"You just did."

"Oh? Really? Wow. Okay, then, yes, I am in an elevator."

"Alright good. I've just shut them down."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"They're in our control now. So, don't get out, she can't hurt you if you're in an elevator, for now anyways. This button is supposed to call for help, but obviously since everyone else is dead, they can't do much, and we need to figure something out."

"Get out of the elevator, or I'll kill him!" GLaDOS threatened.

"Shut up, I know you can't."

"You can't know that."

"Telepathic."

"I'll shut if off. I swear I will. I don't need to let you communicate your thoughts. How does it feel to know I can control your voice?"

"It feels, well, please don't do it! Please?" Chell begged, a smile on her face.

"There, telepathic communication shut down."

"Wheatly! Okay, we have a perfect opportunity to discuss a plan! She can't hear us! She's shut down telepathic communication for her, but she still can't touch the elevators for anything, so we're still good!"

"Alright, so any ideas?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm, hmmm. I, oh! Theres a map! I'm in elevator 556."  
>"Alright, I'm in 557."<p>

"That's really close, isn't it?"

"Yes. Now, see if I can hear you, scream AHHHH NO! We don't want Her to suspect we can still communicate."

"NO AHHHHHHHHH!" Wheatly screeched. Very loud. Chell held her ears, cringing.

"Okay, stop, I heard. So, one of us can move the elevator down, you, because you just have to run through the chamber I just finished and you'll get my elevator, I'll open the door for you. Be careful."

"I will, luv." She heard the whirrrrrr of his elevator a few yards away.

"The puzzle's already solved, just run straight through."

"Alright." She heard his footsteps, and she heard him gasping for air. GLaDOS knew. She turned of the oxygen again.

"Hurry!"

"Whadda you... hhhh... think I'm... hhhh... doing. The door is... hhhhh... closed!"

"Alright, um, she must have undone it, you'll need to solve it!"

"But I... hhh... don't know how!"

"Are you speaking out loud? Save your breath! Telepathic!"

"Right! I forgot! So, what should I do?"

"Cube on button!"

"There is no button, or cube."

"That's right, moron. You are NOT escaping with Chell. It's her choice now, she can leave without you, or stay and hear you die. You have 2 minutes. Neurotoxin." Chell wondered why she didn't just take the air out, but, take the good things as they come! Buttons... Neurotoxin control? No. They really should have one. She took off her shirt and shoved it in the elevator door. She then ran to the other door, it opened because she was on the opposite side. She took off her pants, hopping around, and shoved them into the door. She found Wheatly, crying in a corner, grabbed his hand and yanked him up. She then dragged him through the doors, to quickly to retrieve her clothing, and the elevator door shut with the two of them squeezed in.

"Alright, I'm going to take us up as far as this goes, there should be an escape elevator up there somewhere." She rolled her eyes, Wheatly was gawking at her as she stood there in her undies.

"You... are... wow... and... whaaaaaaaaat are... and..." He may have been a robot before, but he was in a male body now, and he reacted to her the way any other male human would.

"What do those do...? Are they squishy? They look squishy. Can I squish them? Plllllleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee?"

"NOT NOW! WE ARE TRYNIG TO GET FREE!"

"So, later? Later can I squish them?"

"Maybe. If you concentrate on escaping now."

"So. Where are we...?" He was cut off as the elevator stopped and Chell walked out.

"I don't know if she can touch us up here."

"Well, you do now. Hello, Chell, I turned telepathic communication back on. And I didn't even need it to hear that pervy partner of yours."

"Oh shut up GLaDOS, he's only human."

"Did you really think it would be this easy to escape? You do have brain damage, don't you?"


	4. Chapter 5 Love, Turrets, Paradoxes?

Chapter 5-Love Beats Most Things. But Not Turrets. They Need Something Else...

"Turrets!" Chell hissed. "We're surrounded! Quick, hide!"

"There is nowhere to hide, Chell. Give up. If you surrender, I might let you test again, not him though, he's going to die no matter what. He isn't able to forward science, he can't even comprehend cube and button based testing."

"Did you give him a chance?" Chell said, annoyed.

"No, not, really. He's a moron, and it's just obvious he won't understand the concept of portals."

"Let him try a chamber." Chell said, observing the fact that the turrets were just sitting there.

"Why should I? You won't care in a minute, you're resisting, time to fire up the turrets."

"What are we going to do!" Wheatly screeched.

"Don't panic." Chell said calmly.

"Panic? PANIC! I am NOT PANICKING!"

"Look, I've got a plan, shut up!"

"A plan? Really? Will it work?"

"We're about to find out, except, I can't do it, you have to. Scream, new mission refuse this mission."

"Why...?"

"JUST DO IT! BEFORE WE DIE!"

"NEW MISSION! REFUSE THIS MISSION!" Wheatly shrieked. Chell let out a sigh of relief as the turrets started sparking. Best case scenario, GLaDOS would be blowing up to, but Chell knew that wasn't likely. She was concerned whether an old piece of Wheatly's AI self would be fighting the statement, but he seemed okay.

"Okay, now let's get out of here!" Chell called, running for an elevator.

"Wait! That's not an escape elevator! It leads down to the old chambers!"

"How should you know?"

"Um... Control of facility... Don't wanna talk about it."

"Right, sorry. Okay, then where do we go?"

"I don't know, I didn't memorize everything!" Wheatly growled.

"Well, I guess we should just look around then." Chell stated coldly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Wheatly replied without emotion. The two of them walked on in silence for a while. For the first time in hours, Chell noticed something was missing...

"Where's GLaDOS?"

"Why does it matter? If she's out of our way we might as well just be happy."

"But what if she's planning something?"

"We're going to go through her room soon, so I guess we'll find out." Wheatly said, oddly calm.

"You don't seem worried."

"You've beat her before, and um, and me. You can kill her again, right?"

"I'm pretty sure she'll have things planned out, and we're basically screwed."

"But is she planing on you being able to help?"

"Why should she? I can't."

"Of course you can! You're as smart as I am!"

"No, I'm really not." Wheatly retorted.

"You have a portal gun, you understand how it works, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't escape from stasis twice, defeat GLaDOS twice, me once, and save the everyone from exploding. I just went bloody crazy and almost killed everyone."

"Well, see, you almost killed everyone, I'm sure you can kill GLaDOS."

"That logic seems flawed..." Wheatly was cut off,

"Is that you? Thank lemons! Could you pick me up?"

"GLaDOS?" Chell raised her eyebrows.

"Who else?"

"You expect us to, um, help you? And how the hell are we supposed to pick you up?" Chell almost laughed.

"I'M A POTATO!"

"Why are you a potato, again?" Chell sighed, and held back a laugh.

"Because that paradox was, though I'm to advanced to be bothered by it, inhibiting my body's circuits and I had to turn myself into a potato. Again."

"If paradoxes ruin the circuits, then when Wheatly was... Why didn't he...?"

"Shut up and help me Chell." GLaDOS said, changing the subject.

"Looks like I really am better than you." Wheatly grinned.

"You are a moron. And that sure helped you in your situation, but that does not make you better than me. I am still superior."

"Doesn't look like it Ms. Potato." Chell giggled.

"I may be a potato, but I am still much more intelligent then both of you combined, so don't push it."

"Well, since you aren't actually in charge of the facility, I don't see why we should listen to you." Wheatly smiled.

"Wait, if GLaDOS isn't in charge, who is?" Chell's eyes opened wide.

"Nobody! The chassis is broken, and nobody can fix it now because the employees are dead, I'm a potato, and you two are IDIOTS!" GLaDOS hissed.

"I killed you, GLaDOS, so shut up. Now, what do we do, we can't just let this place fall apart." Chell glared.

"Why not, you wanted to leave. Now's your chance." GLaDOS smirked, knowing there was nothing out there.

"Just help us! I know you'll die inside seeing your precious facility fall apart." Chell said.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for science, not you morons."

"I AM NOT A..." Wheatly started, but was cut off by a glance from Chell letting him know this was not the time.

"Okay, you need to press that button over there, and it'll shut down everything. Then we can figure something out from there."

"How do we know it won't just be neurotoxin or something?"

"I'm a potato, and no matter how much I hate to admit it, without you... I... I can't do anything." GLaDOS said through gritted teeth.

"Well, here it goes..." Chell said, her finger hovering above the button.


	5. Chapter 6: I Really Hate You

Chapter 6- I Really Hate You...

"I can't believe you fell for that!" GLaDOS' voice echoed through the chamber. "Did you really think you could beat me that easily?" She seemed to grin, staring down at the two humans, trapped in a four walled, no ceiling room.

"Well..." Wheatly began, tugging at his hair.

"No, but that's why I brought this." A grin spread across Chell's face. She held up her portal gun.

"There are no portal surfaces, moron." GLaDOS said coldly.

"And this..." Chell's grin widened as she reached into her bra and pulled out a two vials of conversion gel.

"But there's nothing to shoot me with, sorry, but you are at my mercy, or lack thereof."

"And this..." Chell's smile seemed to take up her whole face as she reached into her boot and took out a long tube of repulsion gel.

"What are you going to.." GLaDOS was cut off as Chell threw one bottle of conversion gel onto the wall, and dropped one in front of her, then placed her portals. She looked up at GLaDOS, dangling the propulsion gel over the portal and said,

"Because I don't need anything stronger than a portal gun." She hurled the bottle as hard as she could, then grabbed Wheatly and held his head under her chest, shielding him from the shraknel as all the parts of GLaDOS began bouncing around the room.

"I am not going to die!" GLaDOS screeched.

"No, you aren't." Chell said as she turned on the sprinklers, then quickly stepped through the portal with Wheatly. She stood there smiling, rain pouring down, her hair clinging to her face, portal gun in hand, Wheatly hiding behind her, parts of GLaDOS still

bouncing around.

"But you're at my mercy now." Chell felt power surge through her veins, SHE was in control now, she had spent years studying the facility, she knew where everything was, she knew everything now. And GLaDOS couldn't do anything about it. It felt so good, she was free, she was home, she had Wheatly, and GLaDOS was a potato. Again.


End file.
